


an unexpected rivalry

by chestnutpopsicle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, M/M, Pizza, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutpopsicle/pseuds/chestnutpopsicle
Summary: “I’m not Sonic, but want me to go faster?” Shadow The Hedgehog purred out. Withered Bonnie panted heavily, “Y...ngg… yes please~”that was a little NSFW snippet~Shadow the Hedgehog is a being from a world much different to that of Withered Bonnie. This story is set in a world where the two worlds collide. A Mixture of FNAF and SEGA (sonic). This story is filled with angst, very detailed sex, and betrayal. please give it a read, give kudos and share around if you like it! thank you all so much :)





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Once upon a time, shadow the hedgehog was roaming around when he spotted Freddy Fazbears pizzeria at the corner of his eye, wow! The Rival to his pizzeria, Chaos Emerald Pizzeria!! Shadow gasped, “gasp” he gasped, at the corner of his shadow like eyes, he spotted withered Bonnie inside of Freddy fazbears pizzeria which is the rival to shadows pizzeria, chaos emerald pizzeria which is owned by shadow who can see withered Bonnie right now inside of his rival pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. 

He gasped as he bristly walked closer to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and spotted Withered Bonnie, glaring at him through the window in the corner of his eye. Standing in a bow-legged stance at the front door to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, the lights of the bright sign reading ‘Freddy fazbears pizzeria’ was illuminating in front of the building of Freddy fazbears pizzeria onto shadow the hedgehog's black fur, the sign itself reminding him of his own illuminating sign that read ‘chaos emeralds pizzeria’, the same brightly-lit sign that rivalled his rivals… he gasped quietly, “gasp,” he gently gasped at the thought. 

Withered Bonnie stood straight from his stance and signalled for shadow the hedgehog to walk over to him in front of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria underneath the sign that read Freddy fazbears pizzeria, “come here, widdle boy” he said as he wiggled his purple finger sensually urging shadow the hedgehog to make his way over to the broken purple bunny that once worked in the franchise known as Freddy fazbears pizzeria. 

Taken back by the sudden motion of Withered Bonnie’s widdle finger, and the belittling remarks, his face burned with embarrassment, how dare Withered Bonnie, a rival to his own pizzeria, chaos emerald pizzeria, make such a crude remark. “You motherfucker! How dare you speak to an agent of chaos like that, and the owner of the BEST pizzeria in town, Chaos Emerald Pizzeria.” Withered Bonnie chuckled menacingly at the tiny hedgehog's response. 

He stretched his single arm outwards and breathed in deeply before leaping into the air with his rabbit-like characteristics. He landed in front of Shadow the widdle hedgehog, his rival, and aggressively wrapped his one arm around the widdle hedgehog's body. Shadow the Hedgehog, looking up at the tall Withered Bonnie, taken back by the sudden show of force, then smiles to himself, “haha” he chuckled to himself, before teleporting backwards, closer to his own pizzeria, Chaos Emerald Pizzeria. 

Withered Bonnie stumbles for a moment. 

Taken back by the sudden shock of the small hedgehog being able to use such powers. Withered Bonnie curls his tattered lavender coated toes onto the concrete below and turns before making his way back into his pizzeria, Freddy fazbears pizzeria. The doors close behind him, swaying his voluptuous hips side to side, leaving that as the last thing shadow saw of the tattered purple bunny as the see through glass door slid shut behind him. 

Watching Withered Bonnie leave, left a strange feeling stirring inside of Shadow the Hedgehog as he made his way back into his own pizzeria, Chaos Emerald Pizzeria. The doors close and he flips the red ‘closed’ sign over for the night, leaving his hand on the glass door to watch the lights of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria also turn off for the night.


	2. I'm Not Sonic

CHAPTER TWO

 

Bonnie sat quietly in the basement underneath the pizzeria he knew as his home and thought to himself. Memories of his arm wrapped around shadow, and how closely shadow was pressed against his robotic body rushed around his mind. The wires sticking out of his head twitched as his hands started to explore his own broken metal body; he whispered shadows name, wishing the hands exploring his body were shadows. Fantasies of shadow rawing (XD’ing) withered Bonnie while pulling on his facial wires kept him up at night, he wished more than anything for shadow to be inside of him.

 

That night was different for Shadow, he never had many friends, or wants for friends, but that short aggressive interaction with Withered Bonnie, made him want for something stronger with Withered Bonnie. Yet it felt stronger than friendship and somehow more fierce. Laying down he found himself thinking about how close to Withered Bonnie he was earlier that night. Shadow found himself wanting to see withered Bonnie again, needing to see Withered Bonnie again, Withered Bonnie of his rival, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. 

 

The following week was slow. Both pizzerias, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and Chaos Emerald Pizzeria, two rivalling pizzerias, had roughly the same business, the same customers coming in, everything was normal in the pizzeria, but for shadow, things had changed. His whole view of his rival, Freddy fazbears pizzeria, had changed, all because of his meeting with that Withered Bonnie. However, withered Bonnie never truly saw Shadow as a rival, he always had this special feeling for shadow in his gut but never knew how to react to it, so he played along with what he hoped was a ruse created by shadow. 

*le time skip*

As the last customers left for the day, Withered bonnie flipped over the closed sign to Freddy fazbears pizzeria just as the dots that acted as his eyes locked with shadows. The two stared into one another's red eyes, shadows glistened in the moonlight that reflected beautifully into his pizzeria this time of night. Bonnie lowered his hand from the sign and stroked the glass door gently, still staring into the eyes of the hedgehog standing in the rival pizzeria. Shadow stood there, looking at Bonnie, watching him intently to try and gauge Bonnie's feelings. Shadow sighs to himself, before opening the door to walk over to his rival pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, as he watches Withered Bonnie’s face light up. Bonnie opens the glass door allowing Shadow inside, as Shadow the Hedgehog enters his rival pizzeria for the first time since their rivalry began. Bonnie closes the door gently behind him, taking notice of the stiffness of his ass cheeks, he must be nervous, only that could explain the nervous clenching of his fat cheeks. 

The lining of his belly went red for his cheeks couldn't, as he had no face.  
“I uh.” Withered Bonnie paused and cleared his throat as an attempt to avoid any voice cracks, “How are you?” Shadow scoped the pizzeria, looking around, trying to hide how flustered he is. He crosses his arms and huffs,  
“Im fine.” he looks over to Bonnie, looking up to his belly seeing how red it becomes, Shadow becomes flustered, then looking up to Bonnie’s eyes, Shadow lets him arms relax as he feels himself become more comfortable,  
“Im good … how have you been?” looking at Bonnie he smiled up at him. Bonnie's ears straightened as did his body posture, he rushed over to a seat in the party room of the pizzeria and pat on the seat beside him, “you can come to sit if you want.” 

The room was dimly lit for the night, except for the bright fluro lights of the signs that hung around the pizzeria. Bonnie's red eyes shone in the dark. Shadow made his way over to Bonnie. He slid himself next to Bonnie, finding it difficult to fit in next to Bonnie, Shadow bumps into him as he tries to slide in. Shadow looks up at Bonnie, flustered, muttering out a “...sorry” If Bonnie, had a face, a smile would have crept upon it. 

Although a lack of face meant lack of physical expression. 

Bonnie chuckled quietly and slide over to make more room for shadow the widdle hedgehog before staring up at the flickering lights dimly illuminating the party room,  
“it's okay…” Withered Bonnie turned his attention to Shadow and tilted his head,  
“Sorry about the other day, it was…. Unnecessary.” Shadow chuckled to himself,  
“You shouldn't be… if anything I started it, as an Ultimate Lifeform, I should have had more self-control and not overreacted.” Shadow looks down at his own hands, “ I guess…” he looks up at Withered Bonnie “ I guess I can't control myself when I'm around you, and I can't quite tell why.”  
“O-Oh…” Bonnie quickly turned his head away from the black-furred hedgehog adjacent to him. He may have understood his own feelings, but chose to deny them regardless. 

The fact that the hedgehog causing these feelings was causing such innuendos to Bonnie's creative optimistic mind was driving him crazy, he only hoped that the hedgehog would make the next move,  
“haha, I uh…” Bonnie rested his hand on the table and urged for shadow to do the same, “I never know how to really act when I'm around you either…” Shadow reached out for Bonnie's hand, he picks up bonnie's hand, bringing it closer to his face. Shadow smiles and chuckles,  
“Maybe we should just let ourselves go and act instead of think” bringing bonnies knuckles closer to his face, he places a kiss on the back of his hand. 

“Act rather than think?” Bonnie pulled his hand to his chest and let his eyes travel the small body, “Alright…” 

Bonnie rested his hand in Shadows inner thigh and gently stroked it, without warning he wrapped his hand around Shadows huge girth and began pumping his large throbbing cock. Shadow threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, this only motivated Bonnie more. “Holy shit...” shadow breathed out, with one hand gripping onto the chair, and his other hand gripping onto Bonnie's chest. Pulling himself forward, Shadow facing Bonnie as he let him continue. Bonnie watched as pleasure grew on the widdle hedgehogs face, a feeling of jealousy and pride overthrew him, Bonnie was proud to allow Shadow to experience such levels of pleasure but felt as if he was being given nothing in return, then again, the small hedgehog wouldn't be able to handle his huge cock inside of him. 

Shadow let himself roll back into the chair. A soft smile curling on his lips as he purred out bonnie's name. He pulled Bonnie closer to him, but something felt off. SHadow was not used to being so submissive, it felt nice, but he was not used to it. As he watches Bonnie for a moment, meticulously pumping his cock, Shadow could tell Bonnie wanted something else, was Bonnie jealous? Shadow decided then he should change this up. 

Shadow teleported behind Bonnie, pushing him into the soft leather of the chairs. a quick breath of panic escaped bonnie as shadow pushed him over the table, it surprised him so much he let out a faint yelp. Bonnie rested his hand flat on the table as he felt shadows still hard cock brush up against his backside, he whimpered with anticipation and let out a terrifying pained yelp as he slowly inserted himself into Bonnie. shadow ignored his pain and pushed himself until the base of his shaft was against bonnie’s lavender coated fat cheeks. Shadow purred in Bonnie's ear,  
“You like that?”, as he thrust himself harder inside Bonnie. 

Another yelp escaped Bonnie as he tightly grasped the edge of the table he was being fucked over. he could barely get any words out without them just melting into moans and grunts, but he eventually managed,  
“fuck me harder, daddy.” Bonnie pushed himself back into shadow to encourage harder thrusting. Surprised for a moment, Shadow stopped, feeling how much the air had changed since they started. Only a few minutes ago, they were rivals in shadows eyes, now they are rivals in a different sense. Shadow picked up the pace, letting himself push harder and harder, not listening to Bonnies pained moans. 

“stop, stop, let me try something.” Bonnie panted and moaned into the table as shadow slowed down. he felt shadow grip onto his hips and dig his fingers into them, waiting eagerly to enter him again. Bonnie decided to take advantage of the little control he had and started rocking his body back and forth into shadows shaft, wiggling his butt whilst doing so; his cute bunny tail bouncing and his hips did on shadows shaft. Shadow smiled, letting Bonnie continue before it became too much for shadow,  
“wait…” Bonnie continued to rock back and forth into Shadow, “wait… slow down…” Bonnie moved faster, Shadow let himself fall back again, as his fingers digging into Bonnie's hips.  
Shadow jumped back into the rhythm and pounded into bonnie every time he jolted back. “Bonnie.” he moaned, “I’m not Sonic, but want me to go faster?” Shadow purred out. Bonnie panted heavily, “Y...ngg… yes please~” As Shadow continued to thrust his HUGE girth in and out of Bonnies Tight hole, “I-im c-coming” screamed Bonnie, “me too” Shadow moaned, thrusting a few more times before releasing his seed into Withered Bonnie's behind. He slowly slid out and rested his chin on bonnies shoulder, Bonnie Whispered “I love you” 

But shadow the hedgehoghe  
dgehoghoghoghedge said nothing back…


	3. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e n d

CHAPTER THREE

It’s been a few days since shadow and bonnies little ‘se xcapade’. Every now and then Bonnie glances over to Shadows Pizzeria, The chaos emerald pizzeria owned by shadow the hedgehog to see if he can see shadow the hedgehog, he’s nowhere to be seen… When it turned into a week of not hearing from shadow, Bonnie grew paranoid, he decided to make his way over to Chaos emeralds pizzeria, Shadow’s pizzeria at night. 

Just when midnight struck, Withered Bonnie quietly snuck out into the dark night from the pizzeria he worked at, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to the pizzeria across the road from his pizzeria, chaos emerald pizzeria, the pizzeria in which shadow worked at. Just as withered bonnie strode up to the entrance of chaos emeralds pizzeria, he saw the man he’d been urging to see for days, shadow. He lifted his hand up to push open the glass doors of the pizzeria, underneath the sign displaying ‘Chaos emeralds pizzeria’ on his pizzeria, much similar to bonnies sign on his pizzeria displaying ‘Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria’ on his pizzeria. As Bonnie went to push the door open, his mechanical jaw dropped. He witnessed a sight he never wished to witness. 

Shadow had his arms around Toy Bonnie, the newer and improved version of withered Bonnie. Bonnie's shiny blue metal shone in the moonlight, blinding the sensitive red orbs withered Bonnie had that acted as his eyes. Withered Bonnie's hand dropped to his side as Toy Bonnie turned his head ever so slightly to stare at withered Bonnie. A sick smile crept onto his face and he fluttered his three lashes at Withered Bonnie, pulling shadow more into the nook of his neck. He was leaving love bites on Wither bonnies enemy? 

This was too much to handle… withered Bonnie covered his eyes with his hand and ran towards his own pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria as an attempt to get further away from the scene happening inside of shadow’s pizzeria, Chaos Emerald Pizzeria. Suddenly …. car wheels screeched violently against the wet tar road, a heavy metal thud soon followed. Withered Bonnie had been hit…

*le time skip*

“Bonnie? Bonnie !?” the red orbs that acted as his eyes flickered on and off, making shadow the hedgehog grow with anticipation, was he okay? When withered Bonnie’s eyes stopped flickering, shadow wrapped his arms around the bunny he rawed. “B-Bonnie…” A tear fell from shadows eye and landed onto his slowly heaving chest. “I-i’m so fucking sorry.” Bonnie gently lifted his hand onto shadows back and stroked it gently.   
“Wh-why am I here?” A gentle rasp of his voice escaped him.   
“Y-you were hit by a car after that sick fuck, toy Bonnie tricked me!”   
Bonnie glanced downwards at his legs, “Where are my legs ?” Bonnie spoke in a fearful tone.  
“They had to remove them.” Bonnie's ears perked up and his voice quivered. “Why ?” Shadow lifted his head up and wiped his eyes with his glove  
“When you got hit by the car, your… your…”  
“MY WHAT, SHADOW?”  
Shadow breathed in deeply and stared sorely into the eyes of his former lover, “Your uterus crumbled…”

*END*


End file.
